The disclosure generally relates to a transceiving circuit complying with the DisplayPort (DP) series specifications defined by VESA (Video Electronics Standards Association) and, more particularly, to an auxiliary channel transceiving circuit for use in the DisplayPort interface.
The DP series specifications have defined a data transmission channel and an auxiliary channel (AUX channel), and each channel adopted the differential signal transmission structure. In the traditional structure, two differential input signals have different DC voltage level, and thus two capacitors are required in the AUX channel transceiving circuit to block DC components.
The aforementioned capacitors require larger circuit area and are therefore not suitable to be integrated into a single integrated circuit with other circuit components. Accordingly, it requires additional circuit board space to place the aforementioned capacitors. However, it is difficult for the traditional circuit structure to further reduce the overall circuit components of the AUX channel transceiving circuit.